Digital cameras capture and record images using digital technology, which enables users to edit photographs and easily share photographs. Digital cameras include electronic components such as an image sensor to capture incoming light and convert the light into digital values. An image sensor includes an array of photosensitive light collecting or gathering elements that when exposed to light generate a charge pattern corresponding to an optical image. Conventional digital cameras may use image processing software to track the image location on a camera sensor to remove basic camera jitter and to provide a stable image. However, this jitter removal only works within a certain range of motion and frequency of change. Vibrational frequencies higher than 18 KHz are problematic for traditional image compensation schemes.